


Destress ( drabble/snippet )

by Snipes



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snipes/pseuds/Snipes
Summary: Roy can't finish his projects when Jason's in one of his "moods."





	Destress ( drabble/snippet )

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how short this is, I am still practicing things I'm not used to, so I made a little drabble and decided to post it here nevertheless.  
> I love doing little headcanon writings like this! <3  
> * edit: Now that I think about it, I will soon try to work on more than just little snippets! ( I'll shoot for 5,000 words or more. )

 

The evening drones on and on, and the sun begins to clamber down for rest as its light begins to dim. A nice breeze is rolling through the window of Jason and Roy's apartment, ruffling the archer's hair a bit as he tinkers away at his workshop desk. There is a soft silence and a gentle hum of the city outside that brings comfort to Roy. He carefully brushes his hair behind his ear and leans down to examine his "masterpiece."  
He had been working on a nail-bomb of some sorts, but hadn't really thought the process of actually building it through, so he disassembled it and brought out his blueprints, laid it out on the table, and brought out a pencil. Tapping the eraser against his chin, he hums and traces some shapes on the paper, tilting his head.

Jason stands in the doorway, crossing his arms.  
"What are you doing." He asks, the tone in his voice is curious, but amused. He always thought his boyfriend was cute and smart when he looked so concentrated. Especially when he wasn't being a big idiot. 

Roy grumbles and waves him off, which makes his partner slightly annoyed.  
"Mm'just working on a blueprint, don't worry."  
"Who said I was worried? And plus, you didn't come to bed with me last night. What was that all about?"

Roy shrugs and lets out a sigh before erasing some lines on his paper.  
"Just been busy, that's all."

Jason walks over and stands behind Roy, glaring down at him.  
"Too busy for me, huh?"

The archer turns around to face Jason, placing his hands on the work table behind him. He looks up at him and feels embarrassed, blushing.  
"N-no, I never said that, c'mon— well, not specifically." He looks away, giving a sheepish smile.

Jason grasps his partner's chin gently and turns his head slightly towards him.  
"Come on, look at me babe. You haven't been spending time with me, your number one. You look stressed. Why don't you rest with me? Let me help you destress."

This makes Roy's face turn a soft shade of crimson. His ears burned and he looked into Jason's eyes, feeling his heart slam against his chest.  
"I-I mean..." he gulps, holding his breath as his boyfriend kisses him on the lips. He couldn't say no, not to Jason. The archer places his hands on his shoulders and closes his eyes, hoping that maybe Jay wouldn't feel the heat emanating from his face.  
"I gu-guess... heh, jeez Jay, you're always so—"

Roy lets out a shriek of protest as Jason gets impatient, picks him up, throws him over his shoulder and carries him towards the bedroom.  
"JAY-BABE, I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY SHRAPNEL PROJECT—"  
"Your toys can wait. I need you right now."

The archer lets out a defeated sigh and huffs once he's tossed onto the bed. He scrambles backwards and looks up at Jason who's slowly crawling towards him. 

Roy feels like he's in a dream. Those sharp green eyes are searching him, hungry. His entire face is on fire by the time his partner reaches him and starts kissing him all over. 

The fact that Jason spent four whole hours fucking Roy into the bed, enjoying his loud screams of pleasure, leaving hickies all over him, and cuddling him afterwards proved to Roy that he really could keep true to his word when it came to "de-stressing."

"Hey," Jason murmurs in Roy's ear.  
"Wha?" The reply is slow and drowsy.  
"I loved how you were screaming my name earlier, it really made me feel like a special man."  
"Mmm'shut up Jay, goodnight."  
"Aw, come on, don't be like that."  
"Nnghh..."  
"Hey, is that blushing I see?"  
"N-no, I'm just tired."

There's another grumble of protest as Jason cuddles up to his half-naked, ruffled boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him. He kisses the back of his neck, enjoying the warmth of his tired boyfriend against him.  
With this, they both relax and fall asleep; in fact, they sleep in the very next day.


End file.
